Leave the Busting to Us!
|the episode]]|the song, or the TV show Bust 'Em.}} |image= .]] |season=1 |production=117B |broadcast=26 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards=Sherm Cohen Antoine Guilbaud |ws |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=April 19, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="Greece Lightning" }} Candace is sure that with the help of a local television show she'll be able to bust her brothers. Dr. Doofenshmirtz recalls his failed magic career and decides to create a new ice age. Episode Summary After building a ferris wheel in the backyard, Candace has had it with 's creations. Feeling like her life is a bad sitcom she walks across the living room, and sees an ad for a show called Bust Em!, which is a show that gets little brothers busted for the things they do. Candace calls the show to come to her house. Meanwhile, Perry goes on a mission to stop Doofenshmirtz from creating a second ice age in the Tri-State area. The next day after Candace calls the show, Phineas and Ferb build a water slide. In order to get footage of the water slide Lulu (the show's creator) has Candace wear a helmet with a camera on it, but that doesn't work out. So she has Candace disguise the hat. Doofenshmirtz's parachute crashes and he escapes in the Bust Em van, with the footage. Doofenshmirtz is still inside the Bust 'Em! van in the tornado, then decides to turn into a skid but falls over the farmer's wife while she's scolding him for selling their bunny farm, buying a van rental place and didn't buy a single van. Then Doofenshmirtz in the van is about to fall on the wife. After the wife says "Not one word," the screen goes black and you hear a crash. Songs Leave the Busting to Us! Summer Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Not said. Ferb's Lines Whatcha doin'? Not said. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry jumps into the bathtub, turning on the shower and appearing in his lair in through a bat of steam. Memorable Quotes Background Information *30th episode produced. 26th episode aired, first broadcast on April 19, 2008. *This is the only episode so far to actually show or even mention someone cussing, seen in the Leave the Busting to Us! song where it says, "...don't swear or cuss..." and showing someone with a "censored" block in front of their mouth. Continuity *The next time someone tries to help Candace "bust" the boys is in "Put That Putter Away", and then in "The Flying Fishmonger" (Both being Stacy). *The aliens on the Ferris wheel are the same as the one shown in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World". *The kid Doofenshmirtz steals the bike from is the same kid who was singing at the beginning of "Flop Starz". * Ferb's line regarding gladiators ties into the previously aired and produced episode, "Greece Lightning". *This is the only episode to feature two days of summer, and only one other features an unusual number of days ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", which happens during the night.) Allusions *The TV show Bust 'Em is a likely parody of MTV's Busted. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad ♦ * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * John Viener as Norm ♦ * Vicki Lewis as Lulu * Bobby Gaylor as Buford (non-speaking cameo) * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet ♦ * Gwendoline Yeo as Fifi * Alec Holden as Django ♦ * Additional voices by: Corey Burton, Jennifer Hughes, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Richard O'Brien, Maulik Pancholy, Dan Povenmire, Gwendoline Yeo ::♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes